Destiny Destroyed? : Vanessa
by Crystalline Moon
Summary: Jimena's had yet another vision...this one of Vanessa. Will the Vanessa's destiny forever changed? Is Michael really on our side? Is everyone really who they seem to be? Well the only way to find out is to read it!
1. Planet Bang

Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the Moon, any of the characters mentioned, etc. I do however own the plot of this story.  
  
Planet Bang  
  
Once again Vanessa walked to Planet Bang with Catty. The two of them were going to meet Serena, Jimena and Tianna there...as usual. Vanessa shook her head as she walked, listening to her best friend talk her ear off. She remembered how Jimena had seemed very distant that week and it seemed as though she and Serena had been keeping a secret from her since they left Planet Bang on Tuesday night.  
  
"Earth to Vanessa! What? Are you off with those aliens my mom used to say I belonged with?"  
  
"No, just thinking."  
  
"Well, stop it! You do enough of that at school! Tonight is supposed to be fun! You can't spend your time at Planet Bang THINKING! Come on!" Catty yelled as they neared the entrance to the club.  
  
"What took you guys so long?!" Serena yelled over the sound of a new band as Vanessa and Catty finally got through the door. "We thought something might have happened!"  
  
"No, Vanessa couldn't decide what to wear! She wanted to be perfect for Michael!" Catty laughed, not noticing that Jimena avoided her eyes after saying Michael.  
  
"Maybe we should all just dance together for a while...you know, show off our goddess-like dancing skills," Serena said, trying to keep Vanessa from going off to find Michael.  
  
"Why? I need to talk to Michael. I'll be back before you know it." As Vanessa started to walk away, she felt someone grab her shoulder.  
  
"Vanessa, you can't go to Michael! Not now...not under the dark moon. Please just trust me...I don't want Jimena's vision to be true," Serena said, in her friend's ear. The only problem was that at that moment the ever handsome Michael Saratoga was approaching them.  
  
"Hey, Vanessa. Come on. I need to talk to you," Michael whispered in her ear, pulling her away from Serena. Vanessa looked back at Serena with a look that said "I'm sorry," and she mouthed, "It will be okay. I'll be okay!"  
  
Serena just turned back to the others...knowing that Jimena's vision would come true that night...yet still trying to find a way to stop it.  
  
"Michael, where are we going? I need to talk to Serena!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll be able to talk to her then. I just need you right now."  
  
As Michael wrapped his arm around Vanessa, she noticed for the first time that her moon amulet was glowing as does when there is a follower nearby. 'How long has it been glowing?' she wondered. 'Has it been glowing since...? Is it possible that...? No, it can't be! He can't be a follower!' Vanessa thought as she climbed into the old Volkswagen bus that Michael's dad had saved for him.  
  
Michael headed towards an abandoned area where he knew the two of them would be alone. As he parked the car Vanessa started to get a head- ache. In her mind she heard someone saying, 'Don't always be so sure of everything, Vanessa. I'm not the same person I used to be.'  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you liked the first chapter...more to come. Please tell me what you think! And I know this may be rated PG-13 but that is because of these coming later on. Also coming later...more Destiny Destroyed stories...will the goddesses have their destinies destroyed? Well you'll find out. 


	2. Run

Run  
  
Vanessa turned to Michael. She had never been as scared as she was at that moment, the moment when she found out that the one she cared for more than life itself was not who she thought he was.  
  
"No, no this can't be! Let me out of here!" Vanessa yelled, attempting to open the door but she noticed that it wouldn't stay unlocked.  
  
"You're not getting away from me, Vanessa! I won't let it happen! I will be the one to bring the downfall of the Daughters...but first I need you."  
  
"No! NEVER! You are a follower!"  
  
"Vanessa, I know you love me. Just let everything happen the way that it was meant to be," Michael said, trying to turn her head towards him. Then he whispered in her ear, "I need to be with you. I can't live without you. I love you."  
  
Suddenly Vanessa was able to open the door. As she slammed it in Michael's face she yelled, "You can't love me!"  
  
Trying to run back to Planet Bang, Vanessa kept falling. She didn't remember this area being so rough before. She removed her heels so that she could run better. 'Why is it everytime I end up with Michael and have to do a lot of walking I always where heels?!'  
  
Within an hour Vanessa arrived at Planet Bang. She went back inside to try to find the other goddesses. "Catty! Serena! Jimena! Tianna! Where are you guys?!"  
  
"Omigod, Vanessa! What happened to you?" Catty yelled, looking at Vanessa's now black feet, the cuts up and down her arms and legs, and the dirt that covered her.  
  
"Michael...Michael is a...a..."  
  
"...A follower," Serena said, her eyes never locking with Vanessa's.  
  
"How...how did you know? Did you go into my mind again?"  
  
"No, she didn't. I...I had a vision Tuesday night. We were all hoping that it wouldn't be true. That Michael wouldn't become a follower...but you know that I have never been able to stop my visions from coming true. I'm sorry, Vanessa," Jimena said.  
  
"What am I going to do now? I can't avoid him...and I still like him."  
  
"We'll figure something out...we ALWAYS do," Serena said, hugging Vanessa. "Now come on...we'll go to my house tonight. We'll pick up your guys stuff on the way." 


End file.
